How You Play The game
by Heir Guardian
Summary: The perils of a game...


How You Play The Game.  
  
Me: Yes I know I have disappeared for the longest time.sorry.  
  
Yami was worried. It seemed impossible to those who knew him, but it was true. He was worried for his light, worried by the fact that he was losing him to something that didn't live, didn't breath, didn't love, and didn't care.  
  
He was losing him to a game.  
  
If it had been Duel Monsters he would have known what to do, would have been able to take over and get him back. But he couldn't with this. It was a black box, run by power forced through wires and displayed on a screen.  
  
And it was taking over Yugi. In some ways Yami didn't blame him, the child had been through some pretty rough times. But this was going beyond distraction into an escape.  
  
/Yugi? Can we talk?/  
  
//No. Busy.//  
  
He sighed and continued to pace his soul room, trying to figure out what to do. He screamed out loud, frustrated by his lack of power. This was an addiction that he was not getting help with.  
  
Yami was distracted when Yugi's Grandfather walked in. He listened to the conversation, hoping the man could help.  
  
"Yugi, I think you have been spending too much time locked up in this room. Don't you think that you should go outside?"  
  
Yugi paused the game and Yami's hope rose.  
  
"But After this level I was planning to finish my homework. This is just to relax me." He put on his cheerful smile. "I'll be okay. I just need time to myself. Thanks for caring."  
  
Yami shouted, he cried out, trying to make Yugi let him out. But to no avail. He watched helpless as Yugi was once again left alone with that damn box! People considered him strong and confident. They would laugh at the tears that were running down his cheeks and pooling around his legs.  
  
They wouldn't understand why he beat his hands raw against his prison, or shouted until he could no longer speak. They wouldn't understand the pain of losing someone so close to them, to a game.  
  
A game that didn't care like they did, didn't laugh with them, didn't cry, didn't help them, and didn't live. He curled up where his legs gave way and fell asleep, exhaustion finally taking its toll on him. The last thing he remembered was the glow of the screen seen through his light's eyes.  
  
It was the middle of the night and Yami was awake again. He was too scared to leave Yugi alone like this. Yes, he was still on the game, but the volume was turned down so no one would hear. No one but Yami.  
  
He watched through the eyes of the child that held his soul and begged for just a second of freedom, one moment to destroy that black object. But he was stuck. For being a King of Games, he didn't have much control over his subjects.  
  
He didn't bother trying to talk to Yugi, he just shut him up. If only he could reach him, bring him back.  
  
'Get him to play a different game.'  
  
Yami's head whipped around and he could have laughed. Who else would be worried about Yugi if not his cards? He went over to the deck and smiled. He placed a hand by the deck and sent them reassurance.  
  
"I'll try."  
  
He turned his attention to the screen that Yugi was staring at, determined to turn it off. He stepped out of his soul room and into Yugi's. He wasn't there of course, but it was the perfect place to start. He sat down in the brightly coloured room and grabbed some crayons.  
  
He started writing, the words that would capture Yugi's attention.  
  
Let's play a game.  
  
As he had hoped Yugi felt it within his minds and tried to split his concentration, to follow the game in front of his eyes and the words in his heart. Yami continued to write.  
  
You are already playing, though you do not realize. The goal of this game is simple. Destroy the darkness within.  
  
Yami closed his eyes and stilled his shaking hands. He would do anything to get back his light, even this.  
  
To reach this objective, you must stop caring, you must concentrate on what is in front of your eyes. By doing so, you will win both the game without and the game within. Just one catch. Is this a game you want to win?  
  
He felt Yugi's attention turn within slightly more, trying to understand the words. He didn't give him a chance to comprehend, he just continued.  
  
The darkness you are destroying is a part of you, but it is a part you can exist without. You don't need it and it distracts you from the game. It is the enemy, turning you away from your goal. A word of caution though. It will try to trick you.  
  
Yami felt a tear go down his cheek, hoping Yugi understood.  
  
It will say I'm with you.  
  
It will hold you in the night when you need help.  
  
The controller was put down.  
  
It will cry for you, when you are not there.  
  
It will throw the game out the window.  
  
Hands touched a screen that was finally seen for what it was.  
  
It will say 'I love you and I will never leave you.'  
  
A tear hit the hated black box.  
  
But to win all you have to do is tell it good-bye. To win you have to tell it to leave.  
  
"And if that is what you want, to win, I will." Yami bowed his head.  
  
"NOO!"  
  
Yami found his arms full of his light. He felt the sobs shaking the small body in his arms and gave himself over to his own cries. They held each other, finally Yugi sniffed and backed slightly away.  
  
"I don't want to win, but I don't like losing."  
  
Yami smiled.  
  
"Does it matter whether you win or lose?"  
  
Yugi returned the smile and shook his head.  
  
"No. As long as I'm not alone. I'm sorry I did that, but it was so easy to.to."  
  
"Escape. Let go. I know, but part of living is learning to stay in this world and surviving. But it is also better if you turn to those who are alive for help. Not a game. They are for fun. Not for life."  
  
They both slept that night, secure in the knowledge that they had each other and would always have each other.  
  
Me: Not well written I know but this had to be done because I know too many friends that are escaping into games, and sometimes, like now, I hate those games with a passion. This is for all those in a similar situation as Yami. Hope you can get them back. 


End file.
